


Webkinz is a guy's best friend

by ThatFandomTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomTrash/pseuds/ThatFandomTrash
Summary: Archie hasn't heard from Jughead for more than a week and decides that he is done worrying about his boyfriend and goes looking for him.





	Webkinz is a guy's best friend

Archie Andrews was never very subtle when it came to worrying about his friends. Especially when it came to Jughead. Archie could never predict what his boyfriend was going to do and that scared the shit out of him. Having a boyfriend that is a loose cannon is pretty much a full time job.

When Jughead stopped answering his texts Archie immediately assumed the worst. He thought that something had happened with Jughead's father, or worst of all, the Southside Serpents. Never in his life had Archie Andrews been so worried about Jughead. He always answered Archie's texts. Not immediately, but never had he stopped answering for almost a week.

Archie finally decided that enough was enough. He grabbed his letterman and his dad's truck keys and started towards the trailer that Jughead's father used to live in before he went to prison. When he arrived, Archie didn't hesitate to barge straight through the door and into the living area searching for him. 

"Jughead!" Archie exclaimed while he frantically scanned the room looking for his beanie-clad boyfriend. When Archie didn't see Jughead in the living room he ran into the bedroom where he found his boyfriend sat at his computer with his headphones in, not a care in the world. Archie pulled the headphones out of Jughead's ears and watched the indignation start to form on his face.

"Jug are you okay?! You weren't answering my texts or phone calls. I was so worried I..." Archie paused mid-rant when he saw what Jughead was doing on his computer. "What is that?" He asked puzzled. A light shade of pink graced the tops of Jughead's cheeks. "Oh um... It's nothing. Just Webkinz. I was messing around on the internet and thought maybe I could remember my old account and - wait why are you looking at me like that." Jughead's blushed deepened at the look of ebbing worry and adoration on Archie's face.

Archie placed his hands gently on Jughead's cheeks and started to stroke them gently with his thumbs. "Juggie, I was so worried. You haven't answered my texts or calls for almost a week. I thought that you were just busy with your book, but even when you are you always try to shoot me a message. You never go off this grid this long; I thought something bad had happened." Jughead raised an eyebrow at Archie. "Are you serious? It's only been a couple of days Arch. Hasn't it?" Archie chuckled at his boyfriend's confusion. "No, Juggie. It's been almost a week. And now that I've seen that you haven't showered in several, several days you are going to get cleaned up, so I can take you to lunch at Pop's. Okay?" Jughead gave him a small smile. "Yeah Arch. That sounds great."

 


End file.
